Frères
by Asrial
Summary: Athéna parvient à obtenir d'Hadès qu'il lui rende tous ses chevaliers. Toutes les âmes qui sont mortes dans leur combat. Toutes....sans exception...Et flute tient


**Frères**

Le crépuscule permanent obscurcissait le ciel inexistant des enfers.

Assis sur de profonds fauteuils de velours, Hadès, seigneur des lieux, recevait ses frères Zeus et Poséidon ainsi que ses neveux et nièces Athéna, Ares, Apollon, Artémis et Héphaïstos.

A eux huit, ils représentait la majorité absolue des grands olympiens, suffisante pour imposer une décision à l'un d'entre eux.

Hadès se renfrogna.

A eux sept, les membres de sa famille avaient le droit de le forcer à obéir. Pourtant, le dieu de la mort n'en avait aucune envie.

Zeus tentait de négocier l'obéissance de son grand frère, sans grand résultat jusque là.

"- Hors de question que je relâche les hommes d'Athéna… Ou alors, rendez moi les miens !" Finit pas s'emporter le dieu des morts.

Zeus jeta un coup d'œil à sa fille obstinée.

Ce serait peut-être le plus simple que les combats cessent par manque de combattants, non ?

Athéna releva son petit museau.

"- Je veux mes chevaliers !"

Zeus grimaça. Dans l'esprit de sa fille, il n'y avait que ses cinq bronzes. Les autres….

Poséidon protesta.

"- S'ils retrouvent les leurs, je veux les miens aussi !"

"- QUOI ?"

"- Hé ! C'est à cause d'un renégat de chez toi que je me suis réveillé cette année, ma nièce.

Zeus se prit le front dans la main. Ca allait finir par tourner au pugilat… Peut-être aurait-il du laisse Apollon récupérer tout le monde et les mettre au fraises comme il l'avait proposé…

"- SILENCE !" Tonna le roi des dieux. "JE décide, que toi, Hadès, tu vas relâcher les hommes et les femmes d'Athéna qui sont dans ton domaine. Et quand je dis tous, c'est tous, sans exception. La moindre petite âme réintégrera son corps et reprendra vie. Tu feras la même chose pour les serviteurs de Poséidon. En échange, tu récupéreras tous tes hommes sans exception, oui, même ceux dont l'âme est prisonnière du chapelet de la Vierge, Athéna. C'est ça où rien." Finit par trancher Zeus.

Mieux valait un mauvais accord que pas d'accord du tout… Non mais…

Athéna grommela un peu ainsi qu'Hadès mais l'accord fut finalement scellé.

Hadès rassembla son pouvoir pour appeler à lui les âmes des morts.

Son cosmos se déploya une première fois, puis une seconde.

Athéna lui donna le chapelet qu'il détruit de son cosmos avant de reprendre sous son aile ses enfants qu'il renvoya dans les enfants pour s'occuper personnellement d'eux.

Athéna s'estima satisfaite.

Elle retourna dans son temple sans un remerciement.

Zeus se gratta la tempe.

"- Heu… Hadès… Tu es… sur ????

Le dieu de la mort éclata en imprécations colorées.

"- Quoi encore ? J'ai obéit non ? Tu as voulu que je ressuscite touuuuutes les âmes, j'ai ramené touuuuutes les âmes."

"- Oui mais…"

"- QUOI ENCORE !!!"

"- Celle là…"

"- Quoi celle là ?

"- Ben… Elle n'était pas toute seule avant.

"- HA MAIS VOUS ME FAITES TOUS CHIER ! DEMERDEZ VOUS !" Hurla le dieu des morts avant de disparaître à son tour et de rentrer chez lui pour s'occuper de ses Spectres.

***

Saga ouvrit les yeux.

Une violente vague de nausée le parcourut.

Il se roula sur le flanc pour vomir avant de se redresser lentement.

Hébété, il se mit à genoux en essayant d'oublier le goût répugnant qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Où était-il ?

Que s'était-il passé ?

Il devrait être mort !!!

D'ailleurs…. Il ETAIT mort ! Avec tous ses frères, juste après avoir accueillirent l'âme de Kanon en lui… Lorsque les deux âmes s'étaient touchées, c'était comme si un déclic avait eut lieu, comme si quelque chose qui était déformé depuis toujours c'était mit en place. Un peu comme si l'univers entier s'était déplacé de quelques mètres pour être enfin là où il aurait du être depuis début.

Saga ferma les yeux.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il savait que Kanon n'était plus là, qu'il n'était plus avec lui… pourtant, il y était toujours, il l'y sentait.

Un gémissement le sortit de ses pensées.

"- Kanon !!"

L'aîné des gémeaux se précipita vers son frère comme il put malgré son malaise persistant.

"- Kanon.. Kanon réveille toi !"

Enfin Saga reconnaissait les lieux. La maison des gémeaux…

Il renvoya son armure dans son caisson puis prit son frère dans ses bras.

Kanon ouvrit enfin les yeux.

Aussi perdu que son frère, il s'accrocha à lui.

"- Sa…Ga ??"

"- Je crois… Que nous sommes vivants ?"

L'aîné des jumeaux était aussi surprit que son petit frère.

Ils étaient morts pourtant, non de non !

Saga aida son frère à se vider l'estomac comme il l'avait fait puis à se lever lentement.

Ils s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas tomber.

"- Nos frères…." S'inquiéta Kanon.

"- Sans doute dans leurs maisons…"

"- J'espère…."

Les deux hommes cahotèrent jusqu'à la porte du petit appartement où ils s'étaient mais se figèrent soudain.

Effondré sur le sol, devant la porte mais bougeant faiblement, quelqu'un d'autre se réveillait lentement.

"- Mal à la tête." Gémit une voix indéniablement plus jeune que la leur.

"- Qui…."

Le nouveau venu releva le nez.

Malgré son visage qui indiquait clairement qu'il était dans la fin de la vingtaine, ses gestes étaient plus ceux d'un petit garçon qu'autre chose.

"- GRANDS FRERES !!!" Hurla le jeune homme en voulant se précipiter vers les jumeaux.

Abasourdit, ils se précipitèrent lentement vers le nouveau venu qui, contrairement à eux, était nu.

Saga le prit dans ses bras pendant que Kanon l'entourait des siens.

"- Comment… Comment…"

Le jeune homme se serra contre eux, content.

A part ses cheveux, gris acier et ses pupilles écarlate, rien ne le différenciait des jumeaux… de ses triplés….

***

Aux Enfers, Hadès finit de ramener à la vie ses Juges.

Grommelant entre ses dents, il finit par lâcher à Apollon qui le regardait faire avec un mélange d'amusement et de respect pour ses idées tordues.

"- Quoi ? Ils ont voulu TOUTES les âmes vivants, dans un corps, ils ont eux TOUTES les âmes vivantes dans un corps !"

"- Ca fait très d'Artagnan, mon oncle."

"- Quid ?"

"- Après les trois mousquetaires qui étaient quatre, les Jumeaux des Gémeaux qui sont trois…*

"- Ha ben ils avaient qu'a pas me faire chier ! Na !"

Oui, des fois, Hadès n'était guère plus mature qu'un enfant de trois ans. Et alors ? Qui pourrait bien le gronder ? Non mais !

(*spécial dédicace pour Andromède qui y a pensé)


End file.
